1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a communication device, an imaging method, and an information notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, a technology has been known in recent years which uses a communication technology to sequentially transmit image data generated by imaging to an external communication device such as a mobile phone (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-250079).
The technology is that for allowing a communication device to operate an imaging apparatus remotely.
Specifically, in the technology, the communication device sequentially receives the image data transmitted from the imaging apparatus and sequentially displays live view images corresponding to the image data on a display unit provided to the communication device. A user of the communication device executes a shooting operation on the communication device at a desired timing to cause the imaging apparatus to execute image capture while checking the live view image displayed on the display unit of the communication device. The shooting operation allows the communication device to transmit a shooting instruction to the imaging apparatus. After receiving the shooting instruction, the imaging apparatus images a subject, generates image data, and transmits the image data to the communication device.